Power Rangers Animal Force
by zappingzebstrika
Summary: 5 people from completely different worlds/cultures come together to fight monsters using the power of animals
1. In Like A Lion Part 1

**Power Rangers Animal Force "In Like A Lion" Part 1**

It was dark. Nothing could be seen. No one was anywhere within one hundred miles. When even the crickets fell silent it happened. A large meteor hurdled to the ground. It slammed through it. Smoke filled the air. The ground caught fire. The fire spread to the trees. A figure walked out of the smoke and the fire ceased. The man was large, and bulky. Large red wings outstretched from his back. His hair was long, and starch black. His arms were on fire from wrist to shoulder.

He looked from left to right slowly. "Vicror!" he calls. Another figure emerges from the meteor. He looks like a mutated green frog.

"Yes, Emperor Scorchius?" asks Vicror.

"Where are we?"

"I-I don't know sir."

"Inform Astral to take a look around."

"Yes sir," Vicror turns to go back but Scorchius stops him with his hand.

"Make sure she stays unseen." Vicror returns into the meteor. Scorchius lets out a maniacal laugh.

"Kirzan," called his father over the intercom, "I need you in my office. Now!" Kirzan's eyes looked up. Kirzan turns around and begins to walk down the hall. He reaches the office and sits down.

"What's up?" Kirzan asks.

"Do you remember learning about Emperor Scorchius, in school?" asks the man.

"Uh… I guess," says Kirzan.

"Well, tell me what you know."

"Ok," begins Kirzan, "He was a, uh, Anitro. I think Phoenix. He attacked Endenoi. He failed. The Power Rangers destroyed him. That was really all there is."

"Yes," says Kirzan's father, "That is what they teach in schools. Now I am going to tell you the real story."

"What do you mean?"

"The Rangers did defeat Scorchius, but, they did not destroy him. They locked him and his followers inside a Meectro."

"Meectro?"

"They were used for space transportation. They disguised themselves as meteors. The rangers disabled the controls, so they couldn't return. They then sent them into space."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"S.P.D. has picked up sensors of the Meectro. It is believed that it landed on Earth," The man begins pacing back and forth, "If that is where they are, they will most definitely take over the planet."

"I am still lost. Can't Earth just fight back?"

"Not against his Mythicians."

"We don't trade with Earth, we don't even associate with them, so why do we care."

"If they conquer Earth, they can use the technology to return here. We fought them, but we can't fight him, and the humans."

"So we have to send rangers over to earth to protect them."

"Not exactly. You see, the rangers would be best if they knew the culture and land. Right?"

"Yeah,"

"We have been keeping an eye on four specific humans. We are going to send one person to gather them. Those five will be the new rangers."

"So four inexperienced humans are going to become high-tech S.P.D. Rangers."

"No, four inexperienced humans are going to become high-tech Animal Rangers."

"What? We haven't even tested those morphers. It could kill them."

"What do we care? We don't even associate with Earth."

"Who is going?"

"We decided to send our best officer for the job."

"Which is?"

"You."

"Maria José Nieves de Moreno," calls her father, "¿Dónde crees que vas? ¡Vuelve aquí ahora!" The man calls after his daughter. The girl continues stomping away with her arms crossed. He storms after her. When he catches up to her she turns and slams her back against the wall.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" she asks.

"Usted no sabe su manera alrededor de este lugar. Tienes que quedarte con tu madre y yo" He says.

"No me gusta estar aquí. Quiero volver a Chile." She says.

"Ya te lo dije, tengo que trabajar aquí en los Estados Unidos."

"¡No es justo! Extraño a mis amigos."

Switching over to the English Language the man says, "Just calm down. Come back over to the rest of the family and we can go to our new home."

"Can I use the bathroom first?"

"Sí" He walks back to the rest of his family, and she walks into the bathroom. She stops by a mirror and begins messing with her hair. A figure in a black cloak appears behind her. She freezes.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"I need a word with you," The figure says in an obvious male voice.

"I have to get back to my family, I am not from here."

"I know. I know everything about you." He closes his hand over her mouth and grabs her up. She tries to break free but his grip is too strong.

Maria wakes up inside a strange room. In the dim light she can make out three other passed out figures. She begins shaking them. "Wake up. Where are we?" The others wake up.

"I don't know," says one of them.

"The last thing I can remember is being picked up by some guy in a robe," says another.

"Me too," says the last one.

A voice comes over an intercom, "Maria Moreno, Jack Shepard, Jenelle Bennet, and Ryan Gladius, I have called you all here for a very important cause."

"Show yourself," Ryan yells. A door opens and a figure walks in.

"Who are you?" asks Jenelle.

"I am Kirzan," he says, "Of Planet Edenoi. Your Planet is under attack and I have come to help."

"So your saying your an alien," says Jack, "Sorry to burst your bubble but I turned ten, seven years ago."

"Just listen," he says, "An Anitro, named Scorchius attacked my planet years ago. He was thrown off my planet and landed here. He is going to be hard to defeat, but if I don't defeat him he will conquer this planet then return to Edenoi and conquer mine."

"Okay," says Maria, "It makes a little sence, but an Anitro. What is that?"

"An Anitro is a common creature on Edenoi. It is a crossbread of an animal and human. Scorchius is a Phoenix," he says.

"Okay so why are you telling us? We can't help you." Says Jenelle.

"You all hold strength that you may not know about," begins Kirzan, "I was sent with five morphers. The Ani-morphs. They will give you the power of animals. I need your help with this."

"I can't I am an adopted kid," says Jenelle.

"Please? Just one fight. I can handle it from their." Says Kirzan.

"This is a lot to ask," says Jack, "But it sounds pretty awesome. I'm in. But only one fight."

"Me too," says Ryan.

"Why not?" says Jenelle.

"I don't even know my way around. This is my first day in this country."

"Come on. This is my first day on this planet." Kirzan says.

"Fine," says Maria.

"Thank you all," says Kirzan. The all let out a smile but it only lasts until the Earthquake hits.


	2. In Like A Lion Part 2

**Power Rangers Animal Force Ep-2 "In Like a Lion" part 2**

The last day of Jack Shepard's life had been unbelievable. How would he had known he was going to get kidnapped before his baseball game, offered to be a Power Ranger by an alien, and survive an earthquake all in one day. "Really? An earthquake in Rhode Island?" asks Jack, "How often does that happen?"

"I don't think that was an Earthquake," says Kirzan.

"Don't act like everything is all extra-terrestrial," says Jenelle, "Sometimes earthquakes happen."

Kirzan walks over to the only window in the torn up room. "If it was an earthquake then explain this," Kirzan says. The other four crowd around the window. They can see an enormous amount of fire and smoke coming from the distance.

"Where is that coming from?" asks Maria.

"The city, "says Kirzan.

"We have to do something about it," says Jenelle.

"I will give you a temporary morpher for the battle. Turn them in when you're done," says Kirzan.

The four nod their heads. Kirzan pulls up a suit case and opens it to reveal five morphers.

"Which one do we take?" asks Jack.

"It doesn't matter. Just grab one," says Kirzan.

Jack grabs the yellow wrist morpher which resembles a tiger's head. Maria grabs the pink wrist morpher which resembles a mountain lion. Ryan grabs the red wrist morpher which resembles a hawk. Jenelle grabs the blue wrist morpher which resembles a leopard. This leaves Kirzan with the black wrist morpher which resembles a hedgehog.

"They go on your left wrist," explains Kirzan. They attach the morphers and Kirzan says, "Let's suit up."

"How?" asks Jack.

"It just comes to you," says Kirzan. The rangers get into a triangle formation with Kirzan in the front, Ryan and Jenelle behind him, and Maria and Jack behind them. "Ready!" Kirzan calls throwing his left wrist to the side.

"Ready," the others call back repeating the motion.

The rangers simultaneously bring their hands to the right side of their head and call, "Animal Force!" They then pull their left hand to the left side of their face and they extend their right arm in front of them calling, "Let's," they finish by pulling the right arm back and pressing the button on the morpher. When their finger makes contact with the button they chant, "Roar!"

All of the sudden Kirzan is in a black hole. A spiritual looking hedgehog burst out of his morpher. It runs away from Kirzan. But stops and runs back, slamming into Kirzan. Kirzan absorbs the spirit. With the spirit inside of Kirzan, a black-helmetless suit appears on him. He has white gloves and boots. He has a white belt holding a blaster. A paw is placed on his torso. He has rips in his suit down his arm—as if to look like he had been mauled by a wild animal. A helmet resembling a hedgehog head engulfs his head.

Jack is in a black hole—but colored yellow. A spiritual looking Tiger burst out of his morpher. It runs away from Jack. But stops and runs back, slamming into Jack. Jack absorbs the spirit. With the spirit inside of Jack, a yellow-helmetless suit appears on him. He has white gloves and boots. He has a white belt holding a blaster. A paw is placed on his torso. He has rips in his suit down his arm—as if to look like he had been mauled by a wild animal. A helmet resembling a Tiger head engulfs his head.

Jenelle is in a black hole—but colored blue. A spiritual looking leopard burst out of her morpher. It runs away from Jenelle. But stops and runs back, slamming into Jenelle. Jenelle absorbs the spirit. With the spirit inside of Jenelle, a blue-helmetless suit appears on her. She has white gloves and boots. She has a white belt holding a blaster. She also has a blue skirt. A paw is placed on her torso. She has rips in her suit down her arm—as if to look like she had been mauled by a wild animal. A helmet resembling a Leopard head engulfs her head.

Ryan is in a black hole—but colored red. A spiritual looking hawk burst out of his morpher. It flies away from Ryan. But stops and flies back, slamming into Ryan. Ryan absorbs the spirit. With the spirit inside of Ryan, a red-helmetless suit appears on him. He has white gloves and boots. He has a white belt holding a blaster. A paw is placed on his torso. He has rips in his suit down his arm—as if to look like he had been mauled by a wild animal. A helmet resembling a Hawk's head engulfs his head.

Maria is in a black hole—but colored pink. A spiritual looking mountain lion burst out of her morpher. It runs away from Maria. But stops and runs back, slamming into Maria. Maria absorbs the spirit. With the spirit inside of Maria, a pink-helmetless suit appears on her. She has white gloves and boots. She has a white belt holding a blaster. She also has a pink skirt. A paw is placed on her torso. She has rips in her suit down her arm—as if to look like she had been mauled by a wild animal. A helmet resembling a mountain lion's head engulfs her head.

Back in the torn up room the rangers take turns posing.

"As noble as a hawk," says Ryan, "Red Animal Ranger!"

"As graceful as a leopard," says Jenelle, "Blue Animal Ranger!"

"As fierce as a hedgehog," says Kirzan, "Black Animal Ranger!"

"As agile as a tiger," says Jack, "Yellow Animal Ranger!"

"As focused as a mountain lion," says Maria, "Pink Animal Ranger!" The five take off out of the abandoned building.

* * *

The five arrive in town to find a strange woman shooting magical beams out of her hand. "What is that person?" asks Maria. The women has white make up on her face, with black around the eyes. Each of the black circles that have pointed strips going to her temples. She has vampire teeth, and short, spiked, black hair. She has a black wet suit on. Her most outstanding feature is the two large bat-like wings attached to her back.

The women's attention is focused on the five colored figures. When she sees them her face is horrified. "Power Rangers? How is that possible?"

"Anything is possible," says Kirzan, "Who are you?"

"I am Astral, but that is all I will tell you," she says. She sends another mystical blast at them.

"Move!" shouts Kirzan. They all jump out of the way.

"What do we do?" asks Jenelle.

"Attack," says Kirzan.

Kirzan sprints towards Astral. Before Kirzan can hit her, she grabs him and throws him to the side. "Anyone else want to try?" she asks.

Maria is next to take off. Astral tries to grab her, but Maria is prepared for it and ducks under Astral's arms. Maria kicks Astral in the stomach. Maria immediately drops her elbow onto the creature. Maria goes to punch her but Astral manages to grab her fist and flip Maria over.

The other three rangers run at Astral. Jack rams into her and knocks her down and they get in a position where he is standing over her. She rams her feet into him and throws him over to the side, flipping up to her feet. Jenelle comes up behind her but Astral puts her arm out and knocks her to the ground. Ryan roundhouse kicks Astral in the head. Astral recoils him by low sweep kicking him. With all the rangers down, she stands and looks at the colors on the ground.

"This is our competition. You are pathetic. I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I will put an end to you all. Now," says Astral. Astral summons a blast of energy but it fades as she crumbles to the ground in pain. She moans in pain. A blast of white light appears and when it's gone a colony of bats fly into the sky. The rangers stumble to their feet and group up.

"Power down," they say.

"That was totally weird," says Jenelle.

"This is going to take longer than I thought. Especially until I find other rangers," says Kirzan.

"Other rangers?" asks Ryan.

"Well, yeah. You guys didn't want to do this, right?" says Kirzan.

"Well," begins Jack, "At first I didn't. But well if you think about it, after seeing this, either way I have a big chance of dying. So I might as well fight."

"Yeah," says Ryan, "We were specifically chosen by aliens. How amazing is that? It'd be crazy to turn down the opportunity,"

The girls however stay un-spoken. "What about you guys?" asks Kirzan.

"Well, I'm not even supposed to be here now," says Jenelle, "I am adopted. I barely get any freedom. I don't know if we could make it possible."

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out okay. Please? We really need you," says Kirzan.

Thinking about it for a moment Jenelle says, "I guess."

The four turn to Maria. "I am new to the country; I don't even know how to get home from here. How could I take on this responsibility? Mi papa is already going to kill me when I get home. If I get home," says Maria.

"Okay," says Ryan, "Tell you what, I'll take you to the police station, and my dad is a police man. You can contact your parents, and my dad can get you off the hook. I can also persuade your parents to let you hang with me, and let me show you around. But only if you agree to be a ranger."

"Fine," sighs Maria.

The rangers all laugh and high five each other.

* * *

In the ruble of the meteor Schorchius is talking to Astral. "I could have defeated them," she says.

"I gave you specific instructions not to attack yet, and to stay hidden. Just get an idea of the area," scowls Scorchius.

"I know. But it looked so easy."

"For now on listen to me. Now, go and find Leevy. I want him to carry out an attack." Astral storms into the meteor. Scorchius looks out into the sky, "I will destroy Edinoi."

* * *

In the police station Maria and her father are hugging. Ryan and his father are standing by. "You are in so much trouble," says Maria's father.

The police man buts in the reunion. "Uh sir, your daughter has a bump on her head. We are assuming that she was attacked. She doesn't remember anything though. She is not to blame. Also, tomorrow my son here would like to pick her up and show her around. He is the one that brought her to safety. He as well has a similar injury. We are on the case. "

"That would be fine," says Maria's father.

"Thank you, Mister Moreno," says the cop.

* * *

NOTES

-The morphing sequence is based off of Dino Thunders.

-The morphers are as well similar to the Dino Morphers, except the face that these are animals not dinosaurs.

-When Maria says "What is that person?" she said that because she is foreign. She thought that was the normal term used.

QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER (these will be meaningless questions that have to do with the chapter. Power rangers in general. Or just to make you ponder. You don't have to answer. It is just for fun.)

Some morphers throughout Power Rangers work for anyone that knows how to use them (I.E. S.P.D.). Also if you notice all the female rangers always have a skirt. So say the pink ranger used the red ranger morpher, would a skirt be added to it?


	3. In Like A Lion Part 3

**Power Rangers Animal Force Ep-3 "In Like a Lion" Part 3**

_Ding dong, _The sound rings through the large house. Maria can hear the front door open from her room. She tries to listen to the voices talking but is unable to make anything out. Soon after giving up she hears a knock at her door. "Maria! You have a visitor," calls her father.

"At eight in the morning?" she complains. She stands up and forces herself to take a couple of painful steps. Right when she gets a hold of walking, she trips over some unpacked boxes.

"It's almost eleven sweetie, come on out," Mr. Moreno softly speaks. She pulls the door open with an attitude, expecting to see her father. She is surprised to see Ryan standing there as well.

"Oh, hi Ryan," she manages to speak. Mr. Moreno walks off leaving the two alone.

"I thought I'd, you know, show you around today," Ryan nervously mutters.

"Oh, of course, let me change real fast," says Maria.

"That's it,"

"What do you mean?"

"Look in the mirror," Ryan laughs. Maria walks down the hall and opens a door to see her brother unpacking.

"Knock much?" He asks.

"Oops, wrong room. Sorry," says Maria. Ryan laughs as she opens the door to the left of her brother's room. "What? I just moved in yesterday," Maria defends. She looks in the bathroom mirror to see half of her hair flat and the other have standing taller than the Eiffel Tower. "Oh Jesus," she says.

"You might as well take a shower," says Ryan.

"Go downstairs, I'll be out in ten," says Maria. She closes the door and Ryan smiles before turning around.

* * *

"Strike three, you're out!" shouts the Umpire. Jack throws his bat down and goes back into the dugout.

"Dude, what's wrong? Your game has never been this bad," says the coach.

"I know Coach Waters," says Jack, "I just have a lot on my mind,"

"Well get rid of it. One more out, and the game is over. If we want to go undefeated for the first time ever, we need to catch up,"

Jack sits down on a bench and drinks from his water bottle. "Rough night?" asks his friend.

"Yeah, Niall," says Jack.

"Maybe it's the extra weight?" guesses Niall but Jack is confused. Niall points to his morpher, "What is that thing anyway?"

"Uh, honestly I have no idea," Jack laughs.

"Niall, you're up," calls coach. Niall stands up and walks into the field.

* * *

In the park Ryan and Maria are sitting against a tree talking. "So how do you say cop?" asks Ryan.

"Policía," replies Maria, "Why do English people combine their words?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard some people say don't. Mi papá said it was the same as do not,"

"Uh, well, I guess it is to make it shorter and easier," explains Ryan, "There is a word for it but I forget."

"Oh, well I 'do not' understand," says Maria with a laugh. Ryan laughs back. He looks at his watch and frowns.

"I may have to go home soon," says Ryan.

"Does the son of a cop have to check in?" Maria teases.

"It's because I'm adopted, the cop you met yesterday isn't my real dad."

"Oh. Well isn't Jenelle adopted too? I think she said so,"

"Who knows," They stand up and begin walking.

"Will you walk me home?" asks Maria, "I forget where to go,"

Ryan laughs, "Yeah, sure." They walk out of the park. That's when they hear a small explosion behind them. They turn around to see a giant caterpillar with arms and legs. The bug spits up poison in different directions. "I guess I'm not going home yet."

Ryan throws his arms to the side and shouts, "Ready?" Maria repeats his actions.

"Animal Force! Let's roar!" They shout corresponding with the hand movements. The two morph into the red and pink ranger.

"As noble as a hawk, Red Animal Ranger!"

"As focused as a mountain lion, Pink Animal Ranger!"

The monsters attention is then focused on the two rangers. Maria begins talking into her morpher, "We have a strange bug monster, please come to the park," she says calmly, "Now!" she finishes with no calmness.

Jenelle's voice booms over the speaker, "Be there in a few."

"I'm on my way," says Kirzan.

"I can't," says Jack, "I am in the middle of a game. I can't just ditch. I'm already sucking."

"Get here as fast as you can Jack," Ryan orders.

The two rangers take off at the monster. Before they can reach him the monster throws his right hand in the air and chants, "Karrionites!" A crowd of Crow-like creatures then appear and sprint after the rangers.

Maria slams her foot into the jaw of one. She then drops to a low sweep kick. A Karrionite grabs her by the shoulders, but she grips its wrist and flips it over her. She grips two of them by the neck and bangs them together. "Wow, I did not know I had this in me," she says to herself.

Ryan grabs the wings of one of them and does a back flip, kicking it and one behind him in the head. He elbows one in the face, and then kicks another in the gut. He grabs a Crow by the neck and twists. "Maria, are you okay?" he calls to her rhetorically.

The morphed Jenelle and Kirzan come running to their aid. Jenelle immediately begins punching various Karrionites. She roundhouse kicks two of them in the head. She punches another in the stomach. Kirzan places his right foot into the neck of one of the Karrionites, her then turns and places his forearm under the chin of another behind him. He sends his free hand into it, then he does a mid air spin, pulling his right foot out and hitting with his left. He talks into his morpher saying, "Jack, get your butt up here!" He then immediately continues fighting.

With Jenelle and Kirzan dealing with the Karrionites, Ryan and Maria go into combat with Leevy. Simultaneously, the two leap at the monster landing their feet into his sides. They bounce off of him with a back flip.

"Do you really think that hurt?" The monster says in a whispered voice. The monster spits the acid out at the colored beings but they are able to leap out of the way.

"Do you really think that hit?" Maria mocks.

"No, but this will," says the monster. He spits another blob of acid and it lands on Maria. The force of it knocks her to the ground. She begins to shake out of control.

"Are you ok?" asks Ryan running over to her. She quickly grabs his neck with her right hand.

"I'm fine," she says in a low voice. She throws Ryan into a wall and stumbles up to her feet. "But you're not."

"Uh, Kirzan," Ryan yells, "I'm going to need you to take care of the bug. I got my own problem."

"Okay," says Kirzan, "Maybe if Jack was here we would have an easier time."

Ryan stands up and takes off after Maria. He swings his right hand at her but she blocks it by grabbing his arm. She takes her free hand and slams it into his torso.

"I don't want to hurt you," says Ryan.

"That's okay," says Maria, "You won't," She leaps onto him and throws punches at his face.

* * *

"Strike three, you're out!" calls the announcer, "The Lions win!" Half the crowd goes wild at the announcement. The other half begin to get ready to leave. Coach Waters walks up to Jack.

"I want you to come back to my place and practice. I'll drive you home later," He says.

"I can't," says Jack, "I, uh, have somewhere to be." A low voice booms over the speakers.

"All citizens are to evacuate the city. Downtown is being attacked. Evacuate the city now." People begin running.

"Come on, I'll get you out," says Coach Waters.

"No, I, uh, have to find my mom. I'll ride with her," says Jack.

"Fine, but be safe." Coach Waters takes off towards the parking lot. Jack runs to the concession stand. He goes behind it and looks around to see if anyone is around. After assuring himself he throws his left hand to the side. He then does the quick hand movements while calling, "Animal Force! Let's roar!" The morphing sequence takes place, and he appears inside the yellow suit. He takes off running.

Once he arrives at the fight scene, he can see every ranger—excluding Maria—on the ground.

"I'm here!" He shouts.

"You're a little late," Maria says. She kicks Ryan, and begins walking to Jack. When they meet face-to-face she says, "You cannot defeat Master Scorchius," She pulls back her fist, but before she can send it forward she shakes and falls. Behind her, Kirzan stands holding his blaster out in the direction of her.

"And now to finish off the monster," says Kirzan.

The four rangers get into formation.

"With the power of the hedgehog," Kirzan says with a pose.

"With the power of the hawk," Ryan says also posing.

"With the power of the jaguar," Jenelle repeats.

"With the power of the tiger," Jack finishes.

Simultaneously, the put their feet together, and pulls their hands to the left side of their head. They then put their hands forward, and open them up, but keeping their wrists connected. A spirit of their animals—the Hawk, Jaguar, Hedgehog, and Tiger—rip out of their hands and begin sprinting at the monster. They absorb into him. The monster explodes.

* * *

In the meteor, Astral confronts Scorchius, "Leevy was destroyed. Shall I maximize him?"

"No," says Scorchius, "Not yet. We must give the rangers a false sense of safety. He will carry out another attack soon."

"Yes sir," she says retreating out of the room.

* * *

The rangers look over to Maria. They watch her force herself to her feet. She is forced to de-morph. She turns around to face the rangers. "What happened?" she asks. The rangers smile, and take off towards her, embracing her in a hug.

NOTES

-The end was kind of rushed but here it is.


	4. A Little Bit Louder Roar

**Power Rangers Animal Force Episode 4 "A Little Bit Louder Roar"**

"So, what's the latest news?" Jenelle asked Kirzan, as they walked through the newly paved streets of the town square.

"I'm trying to find a secret place for the Rangers to meet. It's hard, you know, not knowing my way around," Kirzan admitted. "Everyone jumps to help the foreign girl, but no one wants to help the alien."

"Well, no one knows you're an alien," Jenelle said with a smile.

"You do," he argued, as he turned to look at Jenelle. Suddenly, Kirzan tripped over a tree stub and tumbled to the ground. Quickly, he sprung up and spun kicked the tree, only resulting in stubbing his toe. He cried out in pain. Jenelle quickly dropped to his side to help him. "Don't touch me," Kirzan said, trying to push the Blue Ranger away. Jenelle just laughed, and brushed the dirt off of her jeans as she stood up. "What's so funny?"

"A tree can't hurt you," she giggled. "Well unless you fall out of one, and I have to tell you that it isn't very pleasant," Jenelle paused and thought carefully before she started giggling. Kirzan looked at her funny, before the two Rangers continued to walk on.

"Anyways," Jenelle continued. "We could use my shed."

"What if your family-" Kirzan started to say, but before he could finish Jenelle cut him off.

"House mates," she corrected. "They're not my family, and it isn't a home."

"Okay, what if your…house mates…walks in and discover it?"

"That won't happen," she promised. "The shed is about a mile into the woods. I don't even think they know about it." Kirzan nodded in approval.

* * *

"Rue! Rue!" Katniss screamed on the small TV set that Maria and Ryan were watching. Spanish subtitles moved across the bottom of the screen that way Maria could keep up with the movie better.

Maria gasped and covered her eyes as the spear went into Rue's side on the screen. Ryan discreetly scooted closer to Maria as he saw her start to quiver in fear. Not taking his eyes off of the screen, Ryan watched with wide eyes while Maria tried to pay attention and read the subtitles at the same time.

"That's terrible," Maria said with her mouth dropped. "You Americans like this?"

Ryan laughed. "I guess so," he said. All of the sudden the power in the house flickered off, causing the TV screen to go black. "Oh come on. It's not even storming outside." Ryan said, as he got up and hit the top of the TV.

Maria quickly pressed a button on her pink morpher. "Kirzan, where are you?"

"_Walking through the park with Jenelle, why?_" His voice said, crackling through the morpher.

"Is it raining or anything?" Ryan joins in, after he pushed the curtains open, letting the sun in through the windows. He quickly covers his eyes as the sun started to hurt them as his eyes adjusted.

"_No,_" Jenelle said confused.

"The power is out over here," Maria said, as she got up from the couch. "It's not hot enough for a grayout right?"

"_A grayout?_" Kirzan asked, slightly confused.

"I believe our Chilean friend here means a blackout, which is another term for power outage," Ryan said. Maria rolled he eyes, and elbowed Ryan in the side.

"_Anyways, meet us in the park,_" Kirzan ordered. "_And page Jack too. See if he isn't too busy to show up._"

Maria released the button she pushed to call Kirzan and then pressed down on a different one to call Jack. "Jack, go to the park. It's important."

"_Be right there,_" he said, before he hung up.

* * *

Jack walked up to the other four Rangers, who were already circled up in the center of the park.

"Jack were you inside when we paged you?" Ryan asked.

"No," he said. "I had just left. I was going to go down to the café and charge my phone. My power went out. Why?" The other Rangers nodded, and Jack scratched his head in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Didn't you notice that it isn't storming?" Jenelle hinted, raising an eyebrow. Jack quickly caught on to their suspicions. Although, before he could say anything, a loud explosion caused all of the Rangers to cover their ears and duck to the ground.

As the Rangers got up, they turned around to see a pile of rubble smoking where the swing set used to be. Amidst the wreckage was a large green creature that resembled a tree frog. It had two huge big red eyes and in between them were two large nose holes. The rest of its body resembled that of a man, except it was green like a frog.

"I am Frigris!" It croaked, in a deep voice. The Rangers look around to see children and parents sprinting away in terror. Quickly, the only people who remained were the five Rangers. "You must be the Power Rangers," he sneered.

"You got that right," Ryan yelled. The Rangers made triangle formation with Ryan at the point. "Ready?" he chanted, throwing his left arm up.

"Ready!" the others repeated. The Rangers put their hands up to the right side of their heads.

"Animal Force!" They moved their left hand to the other side of their head and stuck the right arm out. "Let's," Then, using their right hand, they pressed down on their morphing button. "Roar!"

_Ryan is floating in the air. He puts his left wrist in front of his face and his morpher turns into the spirit of a hawk. The hawk flies away from him. In mid-air it turns around and slams into Ryan's body bringing on his red suit. A paw print is placed on the torso. There are skin-showing rips down the arms to create the illusion that he had been mauled by a wild animal. The helmet, resembling a hawk, engulfs his head._

_Jenelle is standing in the jungle. She puts her left wrist in front of her face and her morpher turns into a spirit of a jaguar. The jaguar sprints away from her. It skids on the ground to stop. It turns around to run and slams into Jenelle's body bringing on her blue suit. A paw print is placed on the torso. There are skin-showing rips down the arms to create the illusion that she had been mauled by a wild animal. The helmet, resembling a jaguar, engulfs her head._

_Kirzan is standing underground. He puts his left wrist in front of his face and his morpher turns into a spirit of a hedgehog. The hedgehog sprints away from him. It skids on the ground to stop. It turns around to run and slams into Kirzan's body bringing on his black suit. A paw print is placed on the torso. There are skin-showing rips down the arms to create the illusion that he had been mauled by a wild animal. A helmet, resembling a hedgehog, engulfs his head._

_Jack is standing in the woods. He puts his left wrist in front of his face and his morpher turns into a spirit of a tiger. The tiger sprints away from him. It skids on the ground to stop. It turns around to run and slams into Jack's body bringing on his yellow suit. A paw print is placed on the torso. There are skin-showing rips down the arms to create the illusion that he had been mauled by a wild animal. The helmet, resembling a tiger, engulfs his head._

_Maria is standing in the mountains. She puts her left wrist in front of her face and her morpher turns into a spirit of a mountain lion. The mountain lion sprints away from her. It skids on the ground to stop. It turns around to run and slams into Maria's body bringing on her pink suit. A paw print is placed on the torso. There are skin-showing rips down the arms to create the illusion that she had been mauled by a wild animal. The helmet, resembling a mountain lion, engulfs her head._

"Karrionites, attack!" Frigris yelled. Crow-like creatures materialized out of the air, and landed on the ground. The five rangers immediately engaged into battle.

Kirzan is the first to start fighting a group of five Karrionites. Kirzan quickly upper sliced the first one and droped his elbow into its side. The Karrionite flashed and disappeared. He then turned around and round house kicked another one and with a flash, it was gone. He quickly materialized his blaster and shot another. One of the last two tried to throw a punch at, but Kirzan caught the fist before it could hit him. Kirzan flipped the Karrionite onto its back, causing it to disappear. The final Karrionite landed a hard kick on Kirzan, causing him to fall down. Quickly, Kirzan is able to flip himself up and throw one final punch.

Three Karrionites grabbed a hold of Maria and held her back. She flicked her arms and flipped two of them to the ground, although it didn't destroy them. She kicked backwards and destroyed the only standing one. She pulled up one of the two she threw to the ground and punched his chest a few times. By this time, the final Karrionite got back up. He threw a punch, but the Pink Ranger ducked and low sweep kicked the nasty piece of flesh.

Jenelle took on the last two. She kicked one backwards into a tree. It quickly got back up and ran towards her and she grabbed its arm and threw it into the other one.

"Where was the challenge in that?" she asked herself quietly.

Jack and Ryan were taking on Frigris. Jack went to kick him in the side, but Frigris blocked the shot and threw him back. Ryan ran up and landed a kick behind Frigris' knees, causing him to stumble. Quickly, Ryan tried to throw a punch, but Frigris was too fast and caught his hand. He twisted it around and pushed Ryan onto his back. With Frigris distracted with Ryan, the monster had yet to notice Jack, who had snuck up from behind.

"Now Ryan!" Jack shouted, as Ryan quickly rolled out from under Frigris, as Jack pushed the monster forward, and held his blaster to Frigris' back.

* * *

"No!" Scorchius shouted, as he jumped up. He carefully watched the battle unfold in front of him. "They're about to destroy him already! Vicror! Send in Florta."

"Yes master," Vicror said, bowing.

* * *

Just as Jack was about to pull the trigger, another explosion occurred behind him. Startled, Jack lost his grip on Frigris, allowing the frog like monster to escape. As the smoke disappeared, a cat-like monster stood in its place. The monster stood on two legs and was completely covered with brown fur, except for its chest, which was bare. Its cat-like ears stood up and her eyes scanned the battle field.

"The name's Florta, and I'm here to silence your day," the cat monster purred, as she pulled her fist into a fighting stance.

Immediately, Maria, Kirzan, and Jenelle jumped into battle with her. Kirzan ran up to Florta, but was quickly pushed out of the way and down a small hill. Florta then grabbed both of Maria's and Jenelle's wrists and threw them on top of Kirzan.

Ryan rushed down the hill to the Ranger's side. Carefully he helped Maria up. "Are you okay?" Maria moved her mouth to respond, but no words came out.

"What?" Ryan asked. Maria again tried to speak, but with no avail, her voice was still silenced. Worried about the other two Rangers, Ryan rushed to their sides also. "Are you guys ok?" Again, no words were spoken from either Ranger. Kirzan started frantically pointing behind Ryan.

"What-" But before he could finish, Florta grabbed him and tossed him into a nearby tree. Similar to the others, Ryan's voice was also gone.

"What did you do?" Jack shouted, as he dropped into a defensive stance.

"Cat got your tongue?" Florta laughed at the four Rangers who were trying to speak.

Jack threw a punch at Florta, while the other Rangers all silently took on Frigris. Florta ducked and sweep kicked at Jack. Before she could knock Jack to his back, he jumped over her leg and landed on her head. He bounced off with a back flip and landed gracefully on his feet.

Kirzan and Ryan held back Frigris' arms while Maria and Jenelle shot at him. Frigris quickly ducked and instead of hitting the monster, Maria accidently hit Ryan. Ryan fell backward and Frigris was able to flip Kirzan over.

"I'm so sorry," Maria mouthed. Jenelle launched herself into the air aiming to land on Frigris. Just Jenelle was about to hit him, Kirzan rammed into Frigris and in return, Jenelle ended up landing on Kirzan. Jenelle looked over to Kirzan with a 'what was that for' look. I return, he lifted his hands as if to say 'it wasn't my fault'.

Jack single-handedly was trying to attack Florta without having her touch him. "Maria, come help!" He shouted. Maria nodded and quickly dashed over. "I'm going to give you instructions, follow them exactly." She nodded. "Since you already silent she can't do anything to you by contact." Maria nodded and ran towards Florta.

"High jump kick!" Jack commanded. Quickly, Maria jumped up and landed a hit on the felines side.

"Side kick!" He shouted, his hand cupped around his mouth as if it would magnify his voice. Maria attempted to kick Florta, but Florta was too fast and was able to grab her leg and throw her out of the way. Florta dashed over towards Jack and lunged towards him. Suddenly, Kirzan rammed into Florta, knocking her away from Jack. Kirzan swiftly pinned Florta's paws above her head.

"Shoot it!" Jack shouted one last time Maria. She pulled out her blaster out and fired at Florta in the head. The monster flashed and was gone.

"I can talk again!" Maria cheered, as she tested her voice out. The Rangers then turned around to see Jenelle and Ryan still taking on Frigris.

"Guys!" Kirzan shouted, "Florta is destroyed. You can talk now."

"Right," they said simultaneously. Ryan nodded to Jenelle before the two of them pulled their blasters and fired at Frigris.

* * *

"Scorchius we have to do something," Astral panicked, starting to stretch her big black wings out.

"Calm down Astral," Scorchius began. "Just prepare the Feeders." Astral smiled mischievously and fled the command center of their HQ.

* * *

Twenty feet away from the Rangers, Frigris stood worn out and tired against a tree.

"Ready!" Kirzan shouted.

"Ready!" The others repeat.

"As noble as a hawk!" said Ryan. "Red Animal Ranger!"

"As graceful as a leopard!" said Jenelle. "Blue Animal Ranger!"

"As fierce as a hedgehog!" said Kirzan. "Black Animal Ranger!"

"As agile as a tiger!" said Jack. "Yellow Animal Ranger!"

"As focused as a mountain lion!" said Maria. "Pink Animal Ranger!"

The Rangers dashed off towards Frigris. Suddenly, the respective spirit animal jumped out of each of the Rangers and rammed into Frigris. Frigris cried out as he exploded into hundreds of pieces.

Just as the rangers begin to celebrate a bunch of weird bat creatures appear. The creatures appeared to be normal bats, except these ones had glowing red eyes and razor sharp claws and teeth.

"What are those?" Maria asked disgusted.

"Feeders," Kirzan said emotionally. "Be prepared," He quickly dropped into a defensive stance.

Confused, the Rangers watched the scene unfold in front of them. The feeders began to eat up the pieces of Frigris. After they finished, they begin to mutate and combine. Suddenly, a giant version of Frigris stood before the Rangers.

"I'm back!" Frigris shouts down to the Rangers, drawing his fist back.

"How are we gonna fight that?" Jack asked, as he looked Frigris up and down before looking at his fellow Rangers.

"Like this," Kirzan said. "Hedgehog Zord Activate!" Suddenly, a large hedgehog materialized and Kirzan jumped into it. The other four Rangers looked up with awe. Janelle quickly jumped up and followed Kirzan's actions.

"Leopard Zord Activate!" Similar to Kirzan, her Zord materialized as she jumped into it. The other Rangers quickly followed suit.

"Mountain Lion Zord Activate!"

"Tiger Zord Activate!"

"Hawk Zord Activate!"

"Growl Zords Online!" All of the Rangers shouted together.

The Hawk Zord was the first Zord to come in for an attack. It swooped down and tackled Frigris. Almost immediately after, the Mountain Lion Zord clawed at him. The next attack came from a rollout from the Hedgehog Zord. The Leopard opened its mouth and shot a missile towards Frigris. The four Zords lined up next to each other as the Tiger Zord lunged forward at the frog monster. Frigris grabs the Zord though before it could land a hit. Quickly, Frigris threw the Tiger into the rest of the Zords, knocking them down.

"The Zords still aren't big enough!" Ryan shouted, as his Zord got up.

"That's it!" Kirzan snaps, "Activate the Growl Megazord."

"The what?" the other Rangers asked.

"The big red button in your Zord. It will combine all our Zords into one great big Megazord," Kirzan instructsed.

"Okay, here it goes," Ryan said. "Activate the Animal Force Growl Megazord!" He chanted, as his fist slammed down on the button.

The Hedgehog Zord spread out and opened up in five places and a few pegs popped out. The Hawk Zord folded its wings back. It broke open to show a face. It attached to the top peg of the Hedgehog Zord. The limbs of the Mountain Lion and Leopard fold in. The heads tilted back and a hands popped out. They attached to the left and right side of the Hedgehog. The limbs of the tiger folded in as well. Its head tilted up, but nothing pops out. The Zords split in half and the left and right foot formed.

"Growl Megazord! Let's Roar!" The rangers chanted. The clouds then spread apart and a sword came down into the Zords hand. They posed before they started attacking. The Megazord quickly swung the sword, only lightly hitting Frigris. In response, Frigris lunged at the Megazord and knocked them to the ground. He threw a punch, but the Rangers blocked it with the sword. The Megazord threw Frigris to the side so it could get back up.

"Let's finish this!" Ryan shouted.

"Growl Zord Fury Attack!" they all chanted. The Zord ran at Frigris and repeatedly stabbed him with the sword. They turned and pose as Frigris turned white and disappeared.

"Yeah!" Jenelle said, clapping her hands together.

"We did it!" Maria added, throwing her hands up and high fiving Ryan.

* * *

The Rangers quickly walked through the dark forest, led by Jenelle. Occasionally, one of the Rangers would swat at a mosquito that would land on their arms or legs. Eventually, Jenelle stopped at a large, abandoned shed. Green moss grew up the side and a lot of the wood boards that made up the shed looked like they needed to be replaced.

"Well, here it is," Jenelle said, extending her right arm out "Our new HQ."

"It's gonna need a lot of work," Kirzan said, as he ran one of his hands around the outside of the shed.

"I can barely find my way to the store down the street," Maria sighed, as she looked back down the path the Rangers came. "But, I'm a fast learner."

"Hey, it's better than that old place that Kirzan recruited us in," Jack said, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah," Ryan said. "That place was so dusty my allergies were about to act up."

"Allergies?" Maria asked, cocking her head to the side confused. It was yet another word that was needed to be added to her English dictionary.

"Oh," Jenelle smiling deviously, as she rubbed her hands back and forth. Maria looked on scared. "This is a lesson I'm dying to teach," Jenelle said, as she wrapped her arm around Maria's shoulders.

"Hey be nice!" Ryan exclaimed. Kirzan pushed open the door to the shed. As the door swung open, it suddenly fell off of its hinges.

"I think we are going to need to fix that," Kirzan said, as he looked down at the door.

NOTES

-Credit to The Hunger Games.

-If you hadn't noticed, I am a comma FANATIC!

-Thanks to StarWriter0303 (Maria and Astral), Michelle the editor (Kirzan and Karrionites), slimboy97 (Scorchius), Infinity Calax (Ryan), Littlehay (Jenelle), White-Falcon-06 (Jack) for the OC's.

-Thanks to StarWriter0303 for Beta Reading

-To see Frigris, look up Amphibitor

-This is Florta ( albums/y94/biohazard85/Metalder% )

-This is the Feeders ( . )

-This is Scorchius ( . /2010/01/ch2_phoenix_ )

-This is Astral ( files/8gNontyVuzd6sYrcpx8aYUVIDNQx*1MBOtJod4ZrO6Hc 1pJ0N3pD7ZD86IPwi*Y5jKec5* )

-This is Vicror ( . )

-If you do not like the picture I put with your OC just message me with a link to the picture you would like me to use.


End file.
